Cherished Oracle
by Evangeline Nichols
Summary: What is an oracle? A seer? Or just a cheap standby of psychics? Bella's graduation day is nearing, yet her terrifying dreams that involve Victoria, one who still wishes for her nonexistence. Oh, and have we forgotten the demands of her turning?
1. Chapter 1

_Is it my fault that I'm dangerously in love with a man who, even with everything that we've been through, is not right for me? I would give my heart and soul to this guy, which I have already given as a matter of fact. He knows this. He knows I love him. And I know that he returns it with either the same or greater force of passion. _

_Sometimes I just can't seem to redeem of how an insensitive bitch I can be sometimes. During the night, I usually think of when he would come back to _me_. I do get worried about him, of course. I worry if he'll ever come back, or if I won't ever see him again. I guess that is what people refer to when it comes to_ love

_Is it Real?_

_------_

My eyes shot open at the sound of a small creak in the room. I was never a deep sleeper, but anything that was of sound could awake me nowadays. The thought of Victoria gliding into my window has scarred into my thoughts, which has been quite painful.

I sat up on my bed, tucking an annoying lock of my hair behind an ear to glance around in the darkness. I checked my bedside table. _Ugh... one o'clock. _ I let out an annoyed groan, hating the fact that I was only able to sleep one hour after my nightly, minor arguments with Edward on my sleeping habits.

I felt his chilled arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me against his muscular chest, in which made me go "gaga" to be precise. I drew in a sharp breath, a bit paranoid in my mind of the fact that Victoria could just pop-up out of nowhere. My trembling hands rested on his for-arms. He was well aware of my Goosebumps. No surprise there.

"Relax." He soothed softly in the familiar, tantalizing voice. "It's just me." I felt his lips plant soft kisses over my locks of hair, a habit of his that never ceased to comfort me. I felt my head slowly lean back onto his shoulder, my eyes closed. His hold on me had tightened, allowing me to finally exhale.

"I'm glad it's you." I replied after a minute of sweet silence. Yet in my mind, there was much screaming for more. I turned my head to the side, raising it to an angle that allowed me to plant a soft kiss at his chin, admiring his beauty endlessly. I planted a few more, noticing a soothing growl that was created within his chest.

"Stop…" he murmured, which came out more of a soft plead than a command. He made an attempt to stop me however, loosening the grip that was held around my waist. "You know very well why." He added, turning me around without much effort to face him.

I noticed his adoring eyes were hardened. Not from the anger in which he had a habit of showing off at times, but something deeper within. I was puzzled at first, wanting to explain that look to myself.

In the meantime, I had to answer to him.

"Yeah, sorry." I whispered, a light smile forming onto my lips to reassure that I was fine.

It was a relief to remember how he wasn't able to read my mind as to others. In fact, I was quite happy to know that I could think of anything and he wouldn't be able to read it off exactly. Currently, I was thinking of kissing him. And not our two-second kisses but ones in which I was able to fully enjoy, other than by only having him with me.

I stood up from the bed, coughing slightly as I took a few steps onto my mirror. I picked up my brush from the drawer beside it, stroking it over my, now, waist-length locks. I hated the fact that no matter how many times these _weeds_ were cut, they would grow as though it was curse.

Edward had still sat on the foot of my bed, his eyes fixed upon my form as I continued to brush away the minor knots. I could feel his eyes burning a hole down onto my back. Yet, it wasn't in an uncomfortable manner. In my mind, I was a bit pleased.

"Brushing your hair fills your room with your scent, Bella..." he comments softly, a sly smile appearing through his lips. "And, I'm enjoying it."

I could feel my own smile widening slowly, tilting my head to the side as his words repeated into my mind. As I began to brush my other side, I continued to think about how close my graduation was. And how close it was for me to join him… To be with him for...

"Eternity." I muttered my thoughts out loud. I narrowed my eyes onto my reflection in the mirror, a light sigh produced.

"What about Eternity?" he asked from behind, in which had alarmed me. For a brief moment, I forgot that he was there.

"Nothing… Just thinking out-loud." I said honestly.

"Really?" he asked in a tempting voice. "What about may I ask?"

For that moment, my lips had parted to reply, a lie probably, but to reply nonetheless, when it happened. If I didn't know it any better, I would've thought of it to be a dream. My eyelids had begun to get heavy, my own hold onto the brush feeling as though it weighed a ton.

The brush had slipped from my fingers, and sooner than I would've thought, Edward's arms had wrapped around mine to keep me from falling.

Yet, I wasn't concentrating on his hold, like I would've guessed to be. The darkness around me had suddenly changed into a bright light. It was as though I was being moved throughout time.

I was no longer lying on the floor in Edward's arms. I was standing, in which seemed to be the woods that wasn't too far from my house. I took a step forward, reaching out towards one of the tree's trunk to make sure that this was real… It was quite real.

"Edward?" I called out softly before repeating his name loudly. "Edward!" The beating of my heart had quickened, my head turning around sharply towards the many directions.

I stopped, hearing a twig near me suddenly break, the sound that was heard when it was stepped on. The blood froze, my eyes growing wide before I turned around slowly to view that I wasn't alone.

At first, I couldn't believe it.

I shook my head furiously. Taking steps back recklessly before I had slipped, my eyes still gazing in horror at the gliding figure in front of me.

"Victoria…" my lips had mouthed her name. I let out a terrifying scream, my hands automatically rising to cover my eyes. This was all too terrifying. No... I couldn't, this isn't real!!

"Bella!" A voice had shouted out towards me. I felt my body shaking, not knowing if it was me or … Edward!

The scenery of the woods had slowly dissolved into the darkness of my bedroom, Edward's figure standing over me. His eyes were hardened with more concern than the anger I had sensed.

My eyes were still at first, and there was that moment of silence… I sat up quickly, yet his arms were onto my shoulders.

"Lay back down, you had just fainted." He said in a softer tone. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes still onto his. "I saw her…"

"Saw who?" he asked curiously for a moment. I couldn't reply. I was all too shocked.

"It was real. It was all too real." I shook my head slowly before quickly wrapping arms around him.

"Answer me, Bella—"

"It was Victoria..." I whispered to him, my eyes closing. "And… It wasn't a dream… It was all too real."

------------


	2. Chapter 2

_ I am selfish to think that he should only be by my side and my side only! But, is that so wrong? To love him with so much passion and need that I just can't control my feelings towards him any longer? I don't want to see over-obsessed but this man; this being had changed my life forever._

_And I will never let him go._

_  
_

_After the Break_

_------_

Soon after the small incident, I had ushered myself back to sleep. It wasn't that I didn't trust Edward, believe me, I adored the guy. But, I was sure that I wanted to think for myself.

I mean, I couldn't always go for him for answers, could I?

Now, I was sure that it was just a small hallucination, and from my lack of sleep, this was occurring. Yet, if it was a dream, why did I feel the stab of the broken twigs on the ground when I tripped?

I'm either going crazy, or it is just another flaw to add to my list. Wow, aren't I proud of myself. Jolly.

Edward had noted my awkward silence when I awoke. Actually, I hadn't slept much. And, he knew it. But, since we were both trying our best to not fall into any arguments, especially he, Edward has stayed quiet.

And I greatly appreciated it.

"'Morning, you." I stiffed a soft yawn, looking at him lovingly as he sat on the distant chair in the corner beside my work-desk. I couldn't tear my eyes away, especially on his perfect sitting stance.

He replied with his usual crooked-smiles. Oh god, how much I loved him!

I felt my blood run up to my cheeks at my speedy imagination. Seeing him either topless or without trousers— Behave Bella!

I stood from my bed, tying up my hair in a slick pony as I made my way towards him. He had crossed my path, meeting me halfway in the direction. He wrapped a cool arm around my waist, pulling him closer to him.

"Starting early, aren't you?" I asked softly, holding my breath as the beating of my heart quickened. Nevertheless, I was enjoying it.

And, of course, he was too.

"I can't help it..." he soothed into my ear, leaning down to plant a soft kiss at the corner of my lips, having fun teasing me.

"And you call _me, _a tease." I grumbled, my arms rising up to the back of his chest for support. He knew when to make me weak… The bastard. But, I loved it.

My eyebrows furrowed as my eyes caught onto my reflection in the mirror. My arms slowly slid from his back as I began to loosen myself from his hold.

"Hold on." I muttered, walking away from him as I got closer to my mirror.

It was odd. From far away, my reflection could've shown me the same old bushy image of myself every morning. Yet, at this I was horrified.

I would usually receive bags under my eyes from my lack of sleep, in which I am always aware, but to me, this was over the limit of exhaustion.

"Oh God… I look like shit—"

I stopped; looking over to his reflection in the mirror which had caused me to spun around and face him. I quirked an eyebrow, taking a step towards him.

His eyes were wide with curiosity yet still. I wasn't sure if he was either really staring at me, or had he suddenly dazed off.

"Edward?" I called to him softly, raising a hand to run down the side of his cheek softly. "What's the matter?"

Edward's eyes had slowly lowered down to meet mine, silent and dazed. "Nothing." He had replied, blinking slightly before taking my hand into his. "Nothing at all. Just, get ready for school".

My eyebrows had knit together afterwards, nodding as a response. I really didn't wish to argue. I was too curious to even think about it. Besides, other things were on my mind, especially the incident from the night before.

The day had been a blur. School was evermore exhausting and I just couldn't take the fact that spring break had ended. In a way, I was relieved. But, all the while, I wished for more time to be with him.

Mike had been ever more excited to see me, which was a change from the last time we had met. He had practically ignored me after the Tri-date we had with Jacob that evening ago. Now, he was more smiles and friendlier than usual, making it harder for me to forget the fact that he had probably felt a few things for me.

Jess and Lauren had been unbelievably rude. Not that I cared, sorry. My mind was stuck towards Edward most of the day. If it hadn't been for my extra-strict teachers, I would've dazed and drooled. Angela was probably the one I could still talk to other than the Cullens.

After the day had soon ended, Edward had awaited beside his Volvo, throwing his keys into the air, catching it soon after.

"Ready for some… adventure?" He asked in a sly tone, taking a few steps to close our distance. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss at the top of my forehead.

"That depends. Will I be risking my life?" I asked back in mid-curiosity, tucking a loose lock behind my hair.

"Well, your life is _always _at risk, if you don't mind me saying—"I cut him off with a slap to his arm. He chuckled before taking me into his arms, his head lowering down onto my shoulder at the embrace.

This was a Kodak moment. And I didn't want it to ever end.

When the embrace had eventually ended, and we were driving down at his usual speed, we were in a comfortable silence. Not the ones that assured me was angered or infuriated, but ones that I was sure he was enjoying my presence in his silent mode.

He was the first to break the silence.

"So, when are you going to tell me about what happened last night?" He asked me softly, turning his eyes away from the road to eye at me.

I returned the glance with an uneasy eye, licking my lips as I tried to come up with an answer.

"I don't really know what to tell you… Because I don't know what happened." I answered as honest as I could.

My hands had begun to shake, which had confused me at the moment. I was never the one to shake spontaneously, but this was weird.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, slowing down the car as his attention was hooked completely to me.

Noting the concern in his voice, I shook my head, giving him a small smile in reassurance. "I'm fine. A little tired."

He wasn't satisfied with my answer, and neither was I. But, it was what we had so far. Besides, I had a feeling we weren't through without last topic.

"It was strange…" I began, surprising him since the car had slowed down slightly as I spoke. "It seemed as though the room around me had enveloped to a stop. I-I'm not sure, I must sound… bizarre, but it was as though I was taken into another…realm of some kind."

I knew my description had sucked, to say at the least. I wasn't able to describe the nauseating feeling I received at that moment.

"I'm worried." He had stated softly, even though I would've noticed the worrisome in his eyes either way.

And so was I. And, I had a feeling that things would get even "stranger" from what lied ahead.

When I think back to this moment… I'm realizing that I really had _no _idea.


End file.
